


Близкие контакты энной степени

by Madwit, marizetta



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Стругацкие
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Crack, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy References, M/M, Swearing, The Infinite Improbability Drive, The universe is unstable, WTF Combat 2017, WTF Dirk Gently 2017, sex (sort of)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madwit/pseuds/Madwit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marizetta/pseuds/marizetta
Summary: Инопланетяне заставили их сделать это!





	Близкие контакты энной степени

— Я всё понял, Тодд! — торжественно заявил Дирк. — Нас похитили инопланетяне!

Тодд отреагировал на это заявление удивительно спокойно — всего лишь закатил глаза и негромко выругался. Стадию беготни по кругу и пинания стен он миновал еще полчаса назад.

— И как же ты это понял?

— Ну…

— О, погоди — вероятно, тебя натолкнул на мысль тот гигантский слизняк с щупальцами, который нас сюда и засунул!

— Тодд, не будь таким ксенофобом. Не всякий гигантский слизняк с щупальцами — обязательно инопланетянин.

Где-то под потолком включился динамик, и явно искусственный голос произнес:

_— Доброго периода вашего биологического ритма, существа с планеты Сол-3. Вы отобраны для участия в аморальном и жестоком эксперименте. В соответствии с Галактической конвенцией по защите прав условно разумных форм жизни, вы имеете право выразить свое несогласие…_

— Я не согласен! — заорал Тодд.

_— ...Оно будет тщательно запротоколировано и внесено в материалы дела для дальнейшего изучения ксенопсихологами. Благодарим вас за ваши индивидуальные реакции._

— Идите нахуй! — возмутился Тодд.

— Тодд!

— Что? Может, обматерить инопланетян — последняя радость, оставшаяся мне в этой жизни!

_— В ходе эксперимента, — гнул свое искусственный голос, — вам будет предложен ряд последовательных помещений. Ваша задача — перейти в следующее, выполнив необходимые для этого условия…_

— О, лабиринт с загадками! — обрадовался Дирк. — Ну, это мы умеем…

Тодд не спешил разделять его оптимизм.

_— Время на выполнение заданий не ограничено. Необходимые для функционирования ресурсы будут предоставлены._

— И кормить будут! — прямо-таки расцвел Дирк.

— Эй, а что в конце лабиринта? — захотел знать подозрительный Тодд. — Нас отпустят?

Этот вопрос голос с потолка проигнорировал.

_— Ваше текущее расположение: блок 221-nc. Дверь находится в стене позади вас._

Друзья стремительно обернулись. В самом деле, там обнаружилась рамка, обозначающая будущий (возможный) выход.

— Раньше там ничего не было, — придрался Тодд.

— Это невидимая дверь, — глубокомысленно кивнул Дирк. — Они часто так делают.

— Кто, двери или инопланетяне?

_— Необходимое условие для разблокировки: в блоке должно остаться только одно живое существо. Приступайте в любой момент, когда сочтете себя готовыми. Благодарим за добровольное участие в исследованиях._

— Ни хера оно не добровольное!

_— Благодарим вас за недобровольное участие в исследованиях._

Голос отключился.

— Ну охуеть, — резюмировал Тодд. — Ты что делаешь?!

— Притворяюсь мертвым, — прошипел с пола Дирк. — Тссс, ты меня выдашь!

Некоторое время Тодд любовался на старательно изображающего агонию и мучительную смерть Дирка. Тот делал все по высшему разряду — корчился, высовывал язык, стенал и просил развеять его прах над Темзой.

Однако в конце концов им пришлось признать, что этот способ не работает.

— Ладно, придумаем что-нибудь другое, — Дирк поднялся на ноги и машинально отряхнул куртку.

— Что, например?

— Ну… Сроки не ограничены, так?

— То есть ты предлагаешь просто дождаться, пока один из нас не умрет от старости?

— Ну… мы можем весело провести это время, — несколько неуверенно сказал Дирк. — У меня есть карманные шахматы.

Тодд еще раз оглядел камеру. Повеситься было решительно не на чем. Разве что соорудить из шнурков петлю и задушить самого себя? Это могло оказаться затруднительно, но на Дирка в таких важных вопросах полагаться точно не стоило.

— Какой же ты пессимист, — упрекнул его Дирк. — Это ведь типичная задачка на сообразительность! Смерть одного из нас — явно неверное решение, должно быть что-то очевидное, но нестандартное…

— В этом ты у нас специалист, — уступил Тодд. — Ищи свое нестандартное решение.

Долго ждать не пришлось.

— Придумал! — сияя, объявил Дирк. — Мы должны предстать, как единый организм, и тогда дверь откроется.

— Эээ, — только и смог сказать Тодд. — Я не буду тебя есть, если ты об этом.

— Я тебя тоже не буду, — обиделся Дирк. — В тебе столько сарказма — наверняка потом живот разболится. Впрочем, я имел в виду кое-что другое.

— И почему мне кажется, что это «другое» понравится мне еще меньше?

— Не знаю. Тебе вечно что-то кажется. Так вот, нам просто надо как-то...слиться?

— Слиться, — повторил Тодд.

— Слиться!

*******

Первый Помощник Амурррчского научно-исследовательского судна наклонился поближе к голографическому экрану и заинтересованно умайлюлкнул. Их группа впервые попала в этот сектор, но, по отзывам коллег из Аль-де-Браанского Института, для увлеченного своим делом ученого здесь был настоящий край обетованный. В признанном крайне бесперспективным для строительства секторе Галактики до сих пор сохранялись островки очаровательной первозданной дикости. Отрезанные от течений глобализации здешние аборигены исправно поставляли материал для кандидатских и докторских диссертаций по ксенопсихологии.

Мимо проплыл Капитан, обеспокоенно кулдохая усиками.

— Ты уверен, что компьютер не ошибся и захватил представителей интересующего нас вида?

Даже если и нет, какая разница, подумал Первый Помощник. Все равно никто не отличит один здешний вид от другого. А поведенческая структура этих нелепых, но забавных созданий выглядит так многообещающе!

— Во всяком случае, эти хотя бы поняли задачу, — плюкнул он.

Капитан вытянул средний глаз в сторону экрана.

— Что эти существа пытаются сделать? Это ведь блок 221-nc?

Создания на экране демонстрировали воистину нестандартный подход к решению проблемы.

— Очевидно, это как-то связано с некоторыми аспектами процесса размножения данного вида, — мудро плюкнул Помощник и в приливе чувств завязал нижние отростки узлом. Анализ этой части эксперимента мог закрыть целый том из положенных кандидатской работе шестисот.

*******

Дела в блоке 221-nc шли не очень.

— А правда же, удивительно: столько людей на земле мечтает покорить звезды, отправиться в космос, открыть новые миры и цивилизации… А мы с тобой уже здесь!

— Угу.

— Космос, — мечтательно вздохнул Дирк и положил голову на плечо Тодду. — Последний рубеж.

— Ага, звездочки там и прочая поеботина, — неромантично согласился тот. Его занимала более насущная проблема — ремень на штанах Дирка никак не расстегивался. — Да что у тебя тут, кодовый замок, что ли?

— Вроде нет, — удивился детектив, но на всякий случай проверил сам. — Нет, точно нет.

Тодд мрачно подергал пряжку. Этот последний рубеж человеку сдаваться не желал.

— А ты чего стоишь? — спохватился он. — Я что, за двоих должен отдуваться?

— Эй, я-то со своей частью справился!

И Дирк гордо продемонстрировал Тодду его собственную рубашку.

— Когда ты?!... Как вообще… Ладно, не важно.

Тодд вздохнул. Идея, что при очень тесном физическом контакте механизм двери таки примет их за единое существо, была по меньшей мере сомнительна… но других всё равно не возникло. Хотя Тодд уже не был уверен, что Дирк изначально предлагал именно такой «контакт» — настолько бестолково (зато с честным старанием) тот подошел к делу.

Да и обстановка… не располагала.

Тодд посмотрел в наивное, полное трудового энтузиазма лицо Дирка и сдался.

— Нет, я так не могу, — признался он. — Надо как-то… может быть… Эй, инопланетяшки!

_— Принимаю запрос._

Кто бы там ни управлял голосом из динамика — компьютер или сами гигантские слизняки, — он привык отзываться уже не только на «инопланетяшек». За последний час из блока 221-nc чего только не требовали: от валерьянки и презервативов до омелового венка.

— Погасите свет, что ли?

Камера немедленно погрузилась в непроглядную тьму.

— Бля! — потрясенно выругался Тодд. Дирк, конечно, немедленно потерялся, хотя вот только что стоял вплотную.

— Эй, эй! Я не просил совсем вырубать! Чуточку посветлее… ещё… ещё… ага, вот так.

Теперь их окружал интимный полумрак, в котором мягко светились какие-то панели и контуры. Тодд даже хотел было заказать свечек для пущей романтики, но по здравом размышлении отказался от этой идеи. Кто-нибудь из них (и кто бы это мог быть) непременно поджег бы на себе одежду, или вовсе спалил нафиг весь этот инопланетный корабль. Что, в принципе, было довольно соблазнительной перспективой, но только не пока они с Дирком находились на борту.

— Тодд, эй, Тодд, смотри!

Дирк нашел достаточно большую световую панель и теперь увлеченно показывал, как хорошо он умеет делать теневые фигурки руками.

Тодд послушно полюбовался на собачку, кошечку, козочку, коровку и ублюдского кролика (что бы это ни значило), но в конце концов счел свои долгом деликатно напомнить:

— Так, мы сексом-то заниматься будем, или как?!

— Давай! — радостно согласился Дирк. — А с кем?

За последние несколько часов Тодд потерял остатки терпения, чувство собственного достоинства, а теперь еще и дар речи.

— А, точно. Извини, я забыл…

Тодд горячо возблагодарил Вселенную за то, что их связывает исключительно дружба. Нет, он знал, как легко отвлекается Дирк… но чтобы в подобный момент?! На постоянной основе Тодд такого не вынес бы. За всю жизнь с ним еще не случалось ничего более нелепого — а в устах Тодда такое заявление дорого стоило. Утешала сейчас лишь одна мысль: вернувшись домой, он немедленно позвонит в Торчвуд и попросит, нет — потребует, отретконить их с Дирком по самое… полностью, короче.

Но чтобы этот желанный миг настал, кому-то из них двоих придется взять дело в свои руки. Фигурально говоря. И буквально тоже.

«Вот бля», — уныло подумал Тодд.

Дирк подошел ближе, всем видом выражая готовность следовать любому плану.

— Ну, что дальше? — бодро поинтересовался он. Тодд заподозрил, что над ним издеваются, но все-таки взял в руки сначала себя, а потом и Дирка и притянул друга поближе.

— А дальше, — мрачно сообщил он, — мы будем целоваться.

— Круто! — обрадовался Дирк. — Такое нечасто услышишь…

Это уж точно.

Сначала получалось… ну, относительно неплохо, особенно когда до Дирка наконец дошло, что «целоваться» означало в данной ситуации не воздушные поцелуйчики и даже не в щечку. Но только Тодд подумал, что всё не так уж безнадежно и они справятся, как Дирк начал подпрыгивать.

— Дирк… — утомленно простонал Тодд. — Ты можешь хоть минуту постоять спокойно?

— Но!

— Я пытаюсь, блин, тебя поцеловать! Я и так ниже на полголовы!

— Но там!

— Не хочу я знать, какое «что» и где «там»! Я хочу выбраться с этого дебильного корабля, найти большую пушку и как следует отпинать дебильных слизняков с их дебильными экспериментами! И если ты не будешь мне содействовать в достижении этой светлой мечты, клянусь, тебя я тоже отпинаю!

— Но дверь!

Это наконец привлекло внимание Тодда.

— Чего — «дверь»?

— Она мигнула! Зеленым!

Тодд недоверчиво уставился на рамку выхода. Та по-прежнему бескомпромиссно светилась красным.

— Когда?

— Как раз когда ты пытался съесть моё лицо.

— Я не ел твоё лицо.

— Ну, было похоже.

— Не отвлекайся! Значит, мигнула?

— Зеленым, ага.

Тодд задумался.

— Наверное, это означает, что мы делали что-то правильно, — подсказал Дирк.

— А что мы делали? Мы целовались. О, отлично! — Тодд воспрял духом. — Может быть, этого хватит?! Так, а ну иди сюда, повторим.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты ел моё лицо! — запротестовал Дирк, отбиваясь всеми конечностями словно кот, которому не хочется на ручки.

— Да не съем я тебя! — рявкнул Тодд. — Господи, да что ж за детский сад, взрослый вроде мужик...

— Когда ты сказал — «целоваться», я не думал, что это будет так! — возмутился детектив.

— А как?! — поразился Тодд. — Только не говори, что это… — тут его пронзила ужасная мысль, — ...твой первый?!...

— Никогда не любил целоваться, — жалобно признался Дирк. — Как-то оно… Не понимаю, что люди в этом находят.

Тодд сел, где стоял. Зашибись. Чтобы выбраться с инопланетного корабля, ему надо потрахаться с лучшим другом, который вполне может оказаться асексуалом. А если на то пошло, так и девственником. Зашибись.

— Инопланетяшки, — позвал Тодд.

_— Принимаю запрос._

— Мне надо выпить, — он посмотрел на по-детски надувшегося Дирка. — Да и тебе не помешает. Или ты еще и трезвенник, ко всему прочему?

— Нет…

_— Запрос принят._

В полу сдвинулась панель, и возле ног Тодда возник поднос с двумя небольшими сосудами — своего рода стаканами, только шестиугольными и… инопланетными. Тодд поднял один из них и понюхал прозрачную жидкость. Ничем подозрительным не пахло. Он попробовал.

— Это же вода.

_— Жидкость, пригодная для удовлетворения физиологических потребностей вашего вида._

— К черту потребности! Я просил выпить, а не попить!

 _— Уточните запрос,_ — невозмутимо отозвался компьютер. Определенно, он тоже издевался над Тоддом. Небось хихикает там сейчас внутри своего процессора.

— Алкоголь! — уточнил Тодд.

_— Уточните запрос._

— Водки!

_— Назовите химическую формулу запрашиваемой жидкости._

— C2H5OH+5H2O, — неожиданно помог Дирк.

Тодд вытаращился на него.

— Что?

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Что знаю?

— Формулу!

— Какую?

_— Данный раствор токсичен для вашего…_

— Заткнись и давай сюда этот раствор! — прорычал Тодд.

Компьютер благоразумно заткнулся. Через несколько секунд в камере появились новые «стаканы».

*******

— Это невероятно, — зачарованно умайлюлкнул Первый Помощник. Если бы он знал, что процесс размножения приматов выглядит настолько захватывающе, то посвятил бы ему свою первую диссертацию.

Особенно интересен был процесс извлечения разнообразных предметов из карманов в верхних симбиотических покровах того существа, что повыше. Непосредственной роли в процессе они вроде бы не играли, но вызывали оживленную реакцию у обоих подопытных.

Увы, Капитана зрелище вдохновляло в гораздо меньшей степени.

— У нас проблемы, — его верхние усики дернулись, указывая на развернутую на соседнем экране статью Галактической Энциклопедии. — Судя по всему, это всё-таки не пчелы.

— Это не пчелы, это млекопитающие приматы, — рассеянно подтвердил Помощник.

— Но мы делали заявку на пчел! Если комиссия по профессиональной этике до этого докопается…

— Всегда можно сказать, что в Энциклопедии ошибка. Кто вообще верит изданиям Мегадодо?

*******

— Ну давай, Тодд, пыряй, чего ты как мюмзик в мове! — упрекнул Дирк своего помощника.

Тодд абсолютно точно не хотел знать, что это означает в переводе на человеческий язык. Как будто ситуация и без того не казалась неловкой — и не желала перейти в стадию какой-то конкретики. Будь проклят инопланетный алкоголь: тот успешно способствовал не только приливу так необходимой сейчас решимости у детектива, но и внезапно заставил Тоддову хваленую рефлексию поднять голову.

— Звучит так, словно ты уже точно решил, кто кому… как… ммм, — шутливое подначивание превратилось во что-то невразумительное. Честный и абсолютно невинный (в такой-то ситуации!) взгляд Дирка убивал все сальные шуточки в зародыше. Он еще, чего доброго, потребовал бы объяснить, что в точности имеется в виду и почему именно в такой формулировке…

Тодд прищурился.

— Ты точно занимался этим раньше?

— А то! Ну, не регулярно, понятное дело, я был занят несколько другими вещами. Но в каком-то смысле, раз или два. Типа. То есть… нет, раз или два, точно. Тот случай с Тором не в счет.... Слушай, все зависит от того, что ты имеешь в виду под «этим».

Тодд мало что понял, но главное до него всё же дошло. Сбывались худшие опасения.

— Блядство, — коротко, но емко отреагировал он. — Дирк…

— Я полностью полагаюсь на твой профессионализм, — Дирк, все еще в своих неприступных брюках, развел руки в стороны, немного покачнулся, икнул и широко улыбнулся. — Я готов. Делай свое дело!

«Делай свое дело» — издевательским эхом отозвалось в голове Тодда. Ему вдруг стало жарко, но совсем не по той причине, какой хотелось бы.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, ты относишься к ситуации недостаточно серьезно.

— Тодд, это секс, а не планы по захвату ебаной Швейцарии. Конечно, я не отношусь к ситуации серьезно, — слегка заплетающимся языком выдал Дирк.

Это неожиданно рассмешило Тодда. К тому же в словах детектива имелось здравое зерно.

«Действительно, чего это я загоняюсь», — подумал он. — «Такой абсурд. Как говорится, если до тебя доебались инопланетяне, просто расслабься и получай удовольствие… А так вообще говорится?»

— Ну хорошо. Только не вертись больше, а то промахнусь…

Он зажмурился от досады. Тодд Броцман и самые идиотские реплики во время секса, издание пятое, дополненное. Иллюстрированное.

Дирк в ответ только икнул.

Блин. Тодд и в лучшие-то времена не назвал бы себя гуру по части интимных бесед, а сейчас... К тому же он реально давно ни с кем не встречался. Ну хоть Дирк наконец-то послушался и перестал прыгать, вертеться, дергаться и совершать прочие абсолютно неуместные телодвижения. Теперь он просто стоял рядом, не шевелясь. Неподвижно, как столб. На самом деле это не очень-то помогало.

«Ну ничего, времени у нас хватает, торопиться не будем — с чувством, с толком, с расстановкой…» — Тодд споткнулся об «расстановку» и в очередной раз мысленно чертыхнулся.

Им просто нужно выбраться из этой камеры и, в идеале, с этого корабля. Желательно с минимальными психологическими травмами с обеих сторон. Вот и всё.

— Тодд, тут латте, будешь?

— ...Что?

Уже с минуту Тодд был занят исключительно шеей Дирка — дело пошло на лад, он наконец поймал волну, да и друг воспринял поцелуи между ключиц гораздо более благосклонно, чем попытку «съесть лицо».

И вот опять.

— Латте.

— Ты уверен, что сейчас подходящий момент? — сквозь зубы поинтересовался Тодд.

— Конечно, иначе он остынет!

— Дирк.

— Ну хорошо, хорошо.

— Где ты его вообще достал?!

— В кармане нашел.

— В карма…

Тодд зажмурился и сосчитал до десяти. И твердо решил доделать свое дело, несмотря ни на что. Дирку не удастся сбить его с толку.

— Там вообще много чего есть… — лукаво улыбнулся Дирк. К сожалению, к попыткам заигрывания эти слова не относились. — Они больше изнутри...

Нет, Тодд не мог продолжать, не получив ответа на животрепещущий вопрос.

— Почему у тебя карманы в штанах больше изнутри?!

— Да это не мои штаны, — отмахнулся Дирк. — Доктора… — он в очередной раз икнул. — Мы просто торопились, когда одевались, вот и перепутали, а когда я спохватился, он уже болтался где-то на другом конце Вселенной…

— А какого черта вы с Доктором делали без штанов? — хмуро поинтересовался Тодд.

— О, это забавная история!

— Не сомневаюсь.

— Вишу я, значит … ик! На дереве…

— Потом расскажешь.

Ладно, волшебные штаны — так волшебные штаны. «Вообще не удивлен» — решил Тодд. Это всего лишь штаны. С которыми пора бы уже разобраться.

Тодд на пробу провел руками вдоль пояса надежно и плотно сидящих на бедрах брюк. Да к черту! Он решительно схватил Дирка за задницу.

«А ничего так», — подумал Тодд. Там точно было за что подержаться.

Дирк издал странный звук: что-то среднее между сдавленным мяуканьем и стрекотанием пьяного, но довольного жизнью сверчка.

— Хмм! Это очень мило, но разве начинать следует не с… ик! ...другой стороны?

— Иисусе, Дирк, может, я пытаюсь создать подходящий настрой?! Не только для себя ведь стараюсь!

— Ой, прости пожалуйста. Продолжай-продолжай.

Под рукой Тодда в кармане волшебных штанов что-то подозрительно зашуршало, но он не стал обращать на это внимания. На данном этапе его уже мало что могло шокировать или отпугнуть.

Минут десять прошло относительно без происшествий: Дирк постепенно утихомирил свою икоту и уже не стоял одиноким дубом посреди поля ромашек. На все действия рук Тодда в районе его спины, груди, а затем и живота, он отзывался с энтузиазмом — хотя и несколько неловко. Пару раз Тодду досталось локтем между ребер — у Дирка были слишком длинные конечности, — и в конце концов они оба едва не упали. Вероятно, стоило попробовать лечь, но Тодд сомневался, что на жестком полу будет удобнее. Хотя можно потребовать у инопланетян одеяло и подушек… Но это значит — опять отвлекаться неизвестно на сколько! К черту, к черту.

А еще Дирк то и дело мечтательно вздыхал, хотя и несколько преувеличенно. Но против этого Тодд не возражал. На самом деле, он со многим мог смириться — особенно с этой легкой дрожью, бессвязным бормотанием и трепетанием ресниц. Определенно мог.

Ладно, у Тодда точно слишком давно не было секса. Так что… если он и начал получать удовольствие от ситуации, разве это его вина? Он ведь не напрашивался… Это всё чертовы инопланетяне. Все претензии к ним. Это они виноваты, что он сейчас тут бесстыдно лапает лучшего друга (и что в его голове всё немного смешалось по этому поводу)... и что этот самый друг только что издал феерический стон профессиональной порнозвезды.

И ещё один.

И ещё.

Тодд попытался собрать остатки здравого смысла.

— Всё в поряде? — осторожно поинтересовался он.

— Ммм? — Дирк неохотно приоткрыл глаза. — Да, а что?

— Ну… ты просто… так… я ж еще ничего особенного не…

Дирк наморщил лоб.

— В кино все так делают. Я думал, так положено. Или я опять что-то неправильно понял?

Тодд собрался было спросить, о каком кино речь, но понял, что едва ли хочет знать ответ.

Тут Дирк продемонстрировал, что ещё он видел в кино, и сначала прикусил кожу на шее Тодда, а потом провел по ней языком.

Вау. Какой полезный и поучительный фильм. Надо все-таки потом спросить название.

Оставшиеся предметы одежды подлежали немедленному срыванию с взмокших тел и сбрасыванию на пол. Потертые джинсы Тодда быстро оказались в районе лодыжек, а вот непобедимые брюки Дирка покидать поле боя так просто не собирались, хотя их и удалось наконец расстегнуть и даже слегка приспустить — ура!

Запоздало пришлось исполнить своеобразную пародию на человеческий паровозик в сторону ближайшей стены — нужна была какая-то опора для удобства. И, конечно же, по пути Дирку обязательно было нужно запутаться в штанинах, — что едва не отправило их состав в катастрофическое падение.

— Поезда никогда не останавливаются, преступность никогда не спит… — пробормотал Дирк.

Тодд не выдержал и бессовестно заржал. Во всех возможных вариантах того, как мог пройти первый секс с лучшим другом (не то чтобы Броцман реально их рассматривал), последнее, что представлялось — цитаты из их общего любимого детективного сериала «Краймлайн». Если это был способ Дирка как-то разрядить обстановку и сбросить напряжение — благослови его душу.

— Дверь больше признаков жизни не подавала, зеленым не мигала? — стараясь сохранять непринужденный тон, спросил Тодд, занятый подготовкой к самой ответственной части их вынужденного эксперимента. Боже, у него тряслись руки.

Слова влажным выдохом попали Дирку на шею, как раз в то место, где начиналась линия волос, заставили его содрогнуться и вновь издать странное не то мяуканье, не то стрекотание. Его руки не просто тряслись — они то беспокойно шарили по стене, то отчаянно пытались нащупать хоть какую-то часть Тодда, то просто выделывали в воздухе нервные пассы.

— Дверь? Какая дверь…

— ДИРК.

— Ах. Нет, не думаю… как считаешь, зеленый свет у инопланетян означает то же, что и у нас? В смысле, разумеется, у нас он означает хорошие вещи — что можно переходить дорогу, что в комнате больше нет смертельного газа или что выход из лабиринта с ловушками теперь свободен. Но знают ли они об этом? Вдруг для них он значит совсем противоположное? Что если это предупреждение, и на нас начнет падать потолок? Я только сейчас об этом подумал, и, кажется, моя идея может поставить нас в неловкое положение...

«Да нихуя, Шерлок!» — подумал Тодд, но решил побыть терпеливым.

— Как-то не особо логично.

— Ну, допустим, они не различают зеленое и красное? Что если они диабетики, как собаки?

— Диабе… Дирк, просто помолчи.

Тот и правда ненадолго замолк, когда Тодд, наконец-то справившись с инопланетным презервативом и смазкой (молясь при этом, чтобы те оказались нетоксичными) вплотную приблизился сзади. Дабы не показаться эгоистом, Тодд успокаивающе прошелся одной ладонью по всей длине спины Дирка. Россыпь родинок на ней подозрительно складывалась в схему внутренней части Пентагона. Господи, когда вообще Тодд успел дойти до жизни такой, что ему известна схема внутренней части Пентагона...

— Ой, секунду, Тодд... смотри, тут твой лотерейный билет! — Дирк просто не мог найти лучшего времени, чтобы вновь полезть в карманы. — Ну посмотри!

— Повторюсь: сейчас не то чтобы очень удобный момент.

Это было даже немного обидно — неужели Тодд настолько не способен полностью захватить внимание Дирка, даже когда в буквальном смысле держит его за задницу?

— «Не очень удобный» — глупости! Погоди, я сейчас…

Тодд сжал зубы и постарался удержать партнера на месте. Последовало несколько мгновений борьбы с нижним бельем детектива — боксерами в веселый узорчик из летучих мышей — и…проклятье, то самое первое впечатление о не-такой-уж-плоской-заднице-Дирка-Джентли воочию оказалось еще лучшим. И без того напряженный член Тодда воспринял это не иначе как очередной знак от Вселенной.

— У меня появилась еще одна мысль...

К счастью, озвучить её детектив не успел. Поперхнувшись собственными словами, он смог издать только ошеломленный вздох. К счастью, у Дирка хватило ума не отдернуться от крепко вцепившегося ему в бедро Тодда. Оба замерли — Дирк, упершись руками в стену и судорожно глотающий воздух, и Тодд, остановившийся, так сказать, на полпути. Оба болезненно скованные. Что за вечер.

— Дверь? — с надеждой прошептал Тодд.

В ответ последовало не поддающееся расшифровке мычание.

— Блять. Сука. Аргх, — с трудом повернув голову, он увидел, что дверь издевательски оставила их старания без внимания. Что этим больным пришельцам еще нужно?!

Увы, он примерно представлял, что именно.

— Ладно. Допустим. Дирк… Дирк?

Дирк издал звук, очевидно, означающий «да-да, я всё ещё здесь». Ну, хоть что-то.

— Ничего не выйдет, если ты хоть чуточку не расслабишься. Учти, не ты один сейчас под стрессом.

— Это не стресс. Это пиздец, — проныл Дирк, но сразу же вздохнул. — Ох, ну хорошо. Тодд?

— Ну что ещё?

— Я рад, что со мной сейчас ты, а не кто-нибудь другой.

Тот хотел уж было едко поинтересоваться, кто же например, но вовремя сообразил, что сейчас не лучший момент. Так что он просто осторожно поцеловал Дирка в одно и другое плечо, и вновь сосредоточил свое внимание на его шее, которая очень располагала к нежному и неспешному покусыванию. Это очевидно сработало, Дирк заметно расслабился и чуть откинулся назад, прижимаясь. Тодд рискнул и сделал пару плавных движений. Дирк отозвался уже знакомым сдавленным стоном «я-видел-это-в-фильме-я-думал-все-так-делают». Тодд не знал, то ли смеяться, то ли… вообще-то, возможно, здоровый смех пополам с возбуждением и был самой адекватной реакцией на происходящее. Дирк уж точно был не против того, чтобы его трахали с радостным хихиканьем.

— Знаешь, что еще есть у меня в карманах…

Тодд издал смешок, больше похожий на всхлип, но продолжил толкаться внутрь никак не желавшего успокоиться Джентли.

— Валяй, порази меня.

— Сделай паузу, скушай твикс!

Перед глазами Тодда возникла рука с шоколадным батончиком.

— Блять, Дирк, сейчас?! — Тодд даже не злился. Он просто поражался его многозадачности. Например, способности есть в любых обстоятельствах. Тодд мог только домысливать то, что сейчас слышал, но ел Дирк наверняка точно также гиперболизировано эротично. Вот будь у него во рту не батончик, а…

— Дирк, — красный до кончиков ушей Тодд попытался собраться с силами. — Перестань жевать.

Шебуршание оберткой и стоны, один звучнее другого, не прекратились. Твою налево, лишь бы он сумел нормально это всё проглотить и не подавиться...

Проглотить и не подавиться.

Тодд, твой мозг такой молодец. Хотя это уже не новость. А, к черту...

— Дирк, ну хоть поделись тогда, что ли!

***

— Капитан, у нас проблемы, — в отсек вплыл Старший Пилот, переливаясь болезненными оттенками желтого. — В течении трех стандартных единиц времени ожидается прибытие патрульной группы вогонов.

Капитан фырручнул, но стойко принял новость.

— У нас в порядке все разрешения.

Первый Помощник начал мерцать оранжевым.

— Или нет?!

— Есть небольшая неточность с документами на забор подопытных образцов…

Отростки капитана задымились.

— Ничего особенного! — поспешил продолжить Помощник. — Однако они выписаны на время, которое наступит на триста стандартных единиц позже — по местному исчислению.

Вогоны вполне могли к этому прицепиться. Вогоны могли прицепиться к чему угодно.

— Покинуть сектор, — скомандовал Капитан.

— Но блок с подопытными не экранирован… — Помощник замахал отростками на экран. Там как раз высокий подопытный прострекотал что-то, переведенное компьютером как «Входит и выходит… Замечательно выходит!», а его партнер в ответ угрожающе зарычал.

— Они все равно слишком заняты, чтобы что-то заметить!

*******

— Дирк, я всё понимаю, но у тебя в штанах корги.

Зайдя так далеко, Тодд морально был готов уже ко всему. Они не могли покончить с делом уже минут двадцать. Это был самый длинный и мучительный секс в жизни Тодда. В страшном сне ему не могло присниться, что придется несколько раз начинать заново, потому что самый интересный момент партнер вдруг начинает беспокоиться, куда выкинуть обертку от шоколадки, или заявляет, будто сбился со счета слонов (Тодд не стал уточнять).

А уж в штанах точно могло найтись что угодно, как Тодд сегодня убедился. Он бы и глазом не моргнул на любую аномалию, да хоть на черную дыру — ведь это же чертов Дирк. Но корги?!

— Тодд… я все... понимаю...но мы... взрослые... люди... Нет нужды... в эвфемизмах!

Дирк тоже уже был не в том состоянии, чтобы озвучивать мысли ровным или хотя бы внятным голосом. Сказанное прозвучало как череда силком выплюнутых пузырей воздуха. Как если бы кислород каким-то образом лично оскорбил его, и он предпочел задохнуться на дне Марианской впадины… Вот только она была далеко — на другой планете и, вероятно, в другой галактике. А сам Дирк был тут — вжат в стену камеры, ужасно вспотевший и давно утративший даже подобие контроля над собой.

— Дирк, это не эвфемизм. Это, блять, корги!

Выпрыгнувшая из кармана Джентли рыжая псина радостно бегала вокруг них.

— Я могу все объяснить, — начал было Дирк, но тут же подался назад, Тодду навстречу и издал особо протяжный стон — не один из тех, смехотворных и совсем ему не подходящих, но почти жалобный, застигающий врасплох и отзывающийся эхом прямо в члене Тодда. И в голове. Что-то странное сейчас творилось с Тоддовой головой.

— Дирк, я кое-что чувствую.

— Да-да, я тоже…

— Нет, я не об этом!

— Гавк! — вставила своё слово псина.

Сраные пришельцы. Сраные волшебные штаны. Сраный приступ парарибулита, который твердо решил начаться в самый, блять, неподходящий момент.

— То… — окончание имени стерлось то ли из-за неспособности Дирка закончить начатое, то ли из-за белого шума, заполнившего весь окружающий мир Тодда.

— Дирк, — он постарался сохранять спокойствие. — Мне кажется, что ты диван.

— Это немного грубо, я стараюсь как могу! — пискнул Дирк, выделывая совсем уж невероятные вещи своим... тазом? Господь всемогущий.

— Нет, я… я сейчас серьезно. У меня галлюцинация. Мне кажется, что ты настоящий диван, с подушками, обивкой и всем таким, — как будто всего случившегося сегодня было мало. Если после всего этого у Тодда не возникнет моральной травмы, связанной с сексом, то он просто в суд подаст на этих инопланетян — за вмешательство в нервную систему.

Дирка, конечно, такая мелочь смутить не могла. Хотя Тодд не взялся бы точно определить его реакцию по вставшим дыбом ворсинкам обивки.

— Красивый хоть? Скажи, что я красивый диван.

— Да, Дирк, ты красивый диван, — сдаваясь, проскулил в его подушку Тодд, и четко понимая, что вот-вот кончит в диван. В какую именно часть, он не хотел смотреть.

Динь-динь-динь, вы успешно вылетели за границу абсурда и отправляетесь в чарующую неизвестность безумия.

*******

— Вогоны точно нас не засекут?

— Где уж им, на этих древних жестянках, — насмешливо плюкнул Пилот и погладил верхним отростком пульт. — За невероятностной тягой не угонишься.

*******

Тодд моргнул. Потом еще раз. И на всякий случай — контрольный третий. Не помогло: пространство комнаты подернулось дымкой, сквозь которую начали проступать какие-то совершенно не те очертания. Дирк, впрочем, продолжал оставаться диваном. В цветочек.

Izbushka.

— Что? — спросил пространство Тодд, продолжая напряженно моргать. Честно говоря, он сейчас бы согласился, чтобы его вопрос посчитали риторическим, но Дирк не мог просто взять и промолчать.

— Невероятностный двигатель, — сказал он и резко выпрямился. Тодд ойкнул, подозревая худшее.

Дирк его не подвел. Словно в страшном сне половинка дивана в позитивный ярко-желтый узорчик сделала попытку развернуться вокруг своей оси, чтобы осмотреть помещение, в котором они оказались.

— Замри, — заорал Тодд, понимая, что еще немного, и его психика просто не справится с происходящим. Представив себе разговор с психотерапевтом («При каких обстоятельствах вы поняли, что сходите с ума?»), с урологом («При каких обстоятельствах вы сломали пенис, говорите?»), а так же общую картину со стороны (вам и не снилось), он счел за лучшее зажмуриться. — Блять. Так. Спокойно. Все хорошо. Просто не шевелись. Я сам разберусь.

— Но…

— И помолчи!

— Но Тодд, это правда важно…

— Дирк!

— Ты тоже…

— Я тоже, и ты тоже, все мы — тоже, причем уже месяца два... Молчи и не шевелись, хорошо?

Дирк, наконец, перестал дергаться. Тодд открыл глаза.

Izbushka.

Тодд задумался, откуда у него в голове это слово и что оно в принципе может означать. Потом понял, что это в ситуации далеко не самое странное и расслабился.

Камеры больше не было, вокруг них медленно проступали из тумана очертания небольшой комнатки с деревянными (brevenchatymi) стенами и большой белой печью в углу. На стенах висели странные связки трав, прямо над ними с Дирком («Над спинкой дивана», — услужливо поправила логика, пытавшаяся еще слабо трепыхаться в его перепуганном мозгу) было окно. За окном стоял дуб и светила луна.

— Я говорю тебе, — ворвался неожиданно в это царство абсурда чей-то грубый голос, — если сейчас сработает, значит, надо его украсть.

— Мы не можем просто взять и украсть диван у Наины, — возразил ему кто-то другой. — Она же нас живьем съест.

— Она же вроде перестала есть всех подряд? — удивился грубый.

— Метафорически, — мрачно посетовал второй. — Метафорически она не перестанет этого делать никогда.

В дальнем углу комнаты скрипнула дверь. Вошли двое. Толком разглядеть их Тодд не смог, но одна мысль о том, что кто-то застанет его в таком положении привела его в ужас.

— Послушайте, — начал он, но тут же умолк. Это ведь вполне могла быть галлюцинация, вызванная парарибулитом, верно? Сложная наведенная галлюцинация…

Поэтому он заткнулся и пригляделся. Двое, пыхтя, тащили что-то, по очертаниям и бликам лунного света на стеклянной поверхности напоминавшее аквариум.

— Куда ставить-то?

— Сюда и ставь, — грубый конвульсивно мотнул головой в сторону окна, из чего Тодд заключил, что аквариум должен быть очень тяжелый. Что у них там, карликовая акула, не приведи дедлайн?

Не успел он додумать эту светлую в своей логичности мысль, как тащившие аквариум добрались до них с Дирком и с размаху плюхнули свою ношу прямо на… них? Тодд почувствовал, как в его мозгу что-то медленно закипает. А еще — как брызги воды падают ему на лицо. Запахло рыбой.

— Тодд! — зашипел Дирк, которому угол аквариума пришелся куда-то в область поясницы. — Это важно!

Тодд только шикнул, замерев в ужасе и попытавшись слиться с местностью, чтобы на него не обратили внимания. Какая-то часть его сознания отказывалась понимать, что происходит, другая настаивала, что, кажется, он сливается с обстановкой слишком уж убедительно.

С обстановкой.

В голове Тодда шевельнулась слабая мысль, абсурдная настолько, что он тут же отогнал ее, не дав сформироваться.

— Включай давай, — скомандовал один из аквариумистов, оглядываясь на дверь.

— Сейчас, сейчас, — пробормотал грубый, а потом, к величайшему ужасу Тодда полез куда-то...

За диван.

— Вот бля! — громко и с душой сказал Тодд.

— Я тебе об этом и говорю! — зашипела та половинка, что была в цветочек.

— Да где же этот тумблер, — бормотал грубый, на ощупь пытаясь найти искомое и подбираясь все ближе к тому, к чему, по мнению Тодда, ему никак не следовало подбираться. — А, вот он!

Щелкнул переключатель магического поля. У Тодда перед глазами поплыли звезды. Вода в аквариуме превратилась в живую. Дохлый карась ожил и принялся плавать кругами. Деревянная комната растворилась в красном тумане, заволакивавшем все перед глазами, уступая место полумраку камеры номер 221-nc. Под потолком вдруг раздалась победная трель. Рамка двери мигнула и вспыхнула зеленым.

_— Испытание успешно пройдено._

— Ну охуеть, — прокомментировал диван.


End file.
